Desks
by NatssY
Summary: Porque un escritorio puede mostrar tu verdadera personalidad…" Huddy. Shortfic. 5x10.


Mis shortfics y yo... Demasiado short xDDDD

**Título**: Desks (escritorios).

**Fándom**: House M.D.

**Pairing:** Huddy.

**Spoilers:** 5x10 incluido.

**Resumen: **"Porque un escritorio puede mostrar tu verdadera personalidad…"

**Comentarios:** escrito después de ver _"Let them eat coke"_, 5x10. Una de las tantas cosas que se me ocurrió después de verlo (anda que con ese capítulo me quedé agusto a la hora de escribir xD).

**Dedicatoria**: te ha caido hace poco "up and down" y no debería de hacer esto, pero... A **Leti**, porque sólo me da alegrías con sus fics (aunque sean una muestra de su cabreo hacia House xD). A ver si a pesar de escribir últimamente tanto Cuddy POV no me he olvidado de cómo puede pensar House... Tú me dirás. ((((ESTO LO ESCRIBÍ HACE MIL AÑOS CUANDO LO SUBÍ A , PERO ASÍ LO DEJO xDD)))

NatY

* * *

o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

_**DESKS**_

_-Pero Dr. House, éste es el escritorio que ha pedido la Dra. Cuddy. _

_-No, no me gusta… Un escritorio puede mostrar tu personalidad y éste no muestra nada de Cuddy. Ni siquiera sus piernas por debajo. _

_Recordaba como él había querido que su escritorio fuese transparente y de cristal, pero no un cristal frágil que se rajase fácilmente, sino un cristal duro, irrompible y con agallas. Al ser transparente, te lo muestra todo tal cual es, quieras o no. Hasta lo que hay debajo y lo que normalmente estaría oculto. Desde arriba puedes verlo todo, calar a alguien de una sola pasada; justo como hacía él. Y además, aquel escritorio no da la cara por uno, sino que la refleja y te enseña lo que realmente hay, sin engaños. Te guste o no. _

_Por eso, el escritorio de Cuddy tenía que estar hecho de una madera dura, como ella. Y tenía que ser madera, porque es más frágil de lo que parece. Necesitaba los cajones justos para guardar sus cosas, ni más, ni menos; porque uno siempre sabe los cajones que va a necesitar para almacenar sus trastos, ya sean papeles, o pensamientos… Tenía que ser un escritorio con carácter, que dijese "aquí estoy" sólo con su presencia y que pudiese llenar la habitación haciendo que él fuese en lo primero en lo que te fijes al entrar. Y, por supuesto, tenía que significar algo. No un simple escritorio que estuviese ahí por estar. Tenía que ser un escritorio que marcase la diferencia y al que recordases toda la vida, echases de menos si algún día te faltaba, o ante el que sonrieses cuando lo volvieses a ver tras varios años. _

_-Entonces, ¿qué quiere hacer? ¿Va a escoger otro?_

_-No lo voy a escoger… -sentenció teniendo una de sus famosas epifanías. -Ya está escogido. _

_

* * *

_

No dudaba que Cuddy había recordado aquel escritorio, lo había echado de menos en algún momento y había sonreído cuando lo volvió a ver. Y de lo último estaba seguro, porque Wilson se lo había dicho el día anterior.

Sentado en la silla nueva de la Decana, levantó la pierna del suelo para posar los pies en la mesa pero se arrepintió a última hora. Demasiado preciada para poner sus pies encima… Qué pena que no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello dos días atrás, cuando dejó hablar a su estupidez en vez de a su cabeza o a su corazón. Cuando aún sabiendo que los pies no deberían estar en la mesa, siguió manteniéndolos allí. Y por pies quería decir mano, y por mesa, teta.

Justo cuando estaba bajando la pierna buena hasta el suelo, Cuddy entró en su despacho.

-Ni se te ocurra subir los pies en el escritorio. Es demasiado valioso para que pongas tus pies encima. Y no sé qué haces aquí, no quiero saberlo, quiero te vayas. Gracias. –Soltó de un tirón mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba junto al bolso en la percha de la entrada.

Él se levantó de la silla, agarró el bastón, y sin decir una sola palabra salió del despacho. Ella se sorprendió por la acción, pero tardó poco en rodar los ojos al ver que él volvía y no había ganado la batalla.

Abrió la puerta lo justo para asomarse, sin llegar a entrar, y dijo:

-¿Sabes? Voy a ganarme el honor de poner los pies en ese escritorio.

-¿Y eso significa…? –preguntó Cuddy confundida.

-Que esto sólo acaba de empezar –explicó para justo después irse.

Porque un escritorio puede mostrar tu verdadera personalidad… Hasta el que no es el tuyo.


End file.
